The present invention relates to a hybrid motor for a vehicle, and particularly, to a hybrid motor for a vehicle comprising an engine and an auxiliary power plant with greater efficiency.
Conventionally, in a hybrid motor comprising an engine and an auxiliary power plant, for example, an electric rotary machine, a great amount of pressure is generated within the engine during operation of the auxiliary power plant. For example, when the auxiliary power plant is operating, the engine does not function normally, for example, as a four stroke cycle engine. In other words, the operation of the motor is performed by the auxiliary power plant and not the engine. Consequently, the opening and closing of the valves of the engine is not performed causing undue pressure within the engine since, typically, the engine""s crankshaft is directly connected to the auxiliary power plant. In other words, the pistons within the cylinder are in constant motion and build up pressure within the engine. Hence, more power is wasted by the auxiliary power plant to overcome this pressure. Consequently, efficiency is reduced and the operational cost of the hybrid motor is increased.
The present invention provides a hybrid motor for a vehicle comprising an engine and an auxiliary power plant having greater efficiency.
In an object of the present invention a hybrid motor is provided comprising an engine comprising a plurality of intake valves for primary operation as the motor, an auxiliary power plant in communication with the engine for secondary operation as the motor and a throttle valve for controlling a quantity of air into the engine. Further, the present invention provides an intake valve control unit for controlling the opening and closing of the intake valves wherein during the secondary operation by the auxiliary power plant the throttle valve is open and the intake valves are opened by the intake valve control unit.
In another object of the present invention a hybrid motor is provided comprising an engine comprising a plurality of intake valves for primary operation as the motor and an auxiliary power plant in communication with the engine for secondary operation as the motor. The invention further provides a throttle valve for controlling a quantity of air into the engine wherein during the secondary operation by the auxiliary power plant the intake valves and the throttle valve are opened.
In yet another object of the present invention a hybrid motor is provided comprising an engine comprising a plurality of intake valves and an auxiliary power plant in communication with the engine and a throttle valve for controlling a quantity of air into the engine wherein during operation by the auxiliary power plant the throttle valve is open and the intake valves are opened by the valve control unit.
In yet another objects of the present invention a motor vehicle comprising the hybrid motor of the present invention is provided as well as a method for fabricating the hybrid motor.